


fairy lights, soft blankets, parks, and aesthetics

by larksinly



Series: The Email Fics - Courtesy Of Larksinly And Toadlet [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, enjoy the fluff, just fluff, written by me for toadlet, yay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/pseuds/larksinly
Summary: ---WRITTEN BY: just_a_lonely_breadstickPAIRING:dan howell/phil lester---a fluffy one-shot written during a conversation between me and toadlet. i hope you enjoy!





	fairy lights, soft blankets, parks, and aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_toadlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/gifts).



the year is 2018.

in december, on christmas eve in 2017, dan and phil came out to the phandom through tweets and one video posted on both of their channels.

it's currently valentines day, around midnight. dan decided to take phil to a park. nothing too special, but special enough for what he was about to do.

they neared a small clearing surrounded by trees, which dan has graciously decorated with fairy lights hung from branches, a small portable DVD player, the softest blanket dan could find, and a collection of snack foods and candies.

it seemed as if phil were about to nearly explode from excitement as dan put the first movie in.

dan made an effort to be romantic, even though it was more phil's forte.

phil cuddled into dan's side, seeming content with staying there all night.

dan got up, and excused himself to answer a non-existent call.

as dan approached the clearing again, he stuck his hand in his pocket, his fingers tightening around the gift he got for phil.

he lightly tapped phil's shoulder, and told him to close his eyes, as if he had a surprise for him.

dan silently took phil's present from his pocket, which was inside a small blue-green velvet box.

dan kneeled infront of phil, and told him to open his eyes.

"philip michael lester, would you do me the pleasure of being my husband?"

phil's mouth was open, and dan feared he had done it all wrong.

had he moved too fast?

hadn't they been boyfriends long enough?

phil smiled widely, "of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests Are Being Taken!  
> Please Include:  
> -pairing  
> -author (myself or toadlet)  
> -fluff or angst  
> -one line that HAS to be included
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
